iCall It A Lover's Game: iThink We Have A Problem
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: Sequel to iCall It A Lover's Game. After the party, things get out of hand. Sam and Freddie have a big problem, Carly still loves Sam and can't get out of it, Gibby figures out that Carly likes Sam, and Spencer is just Spencer. Cam/Seddie/Cibby story. T for language and some material.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Morning Of Burred Confusion  
**

**SAM  
**

Last night was a blur. I have no idea what happened. I have only memories of Carly, Gibby, Valarie, and Freddie. Mostly Freddie, and I can't piece it together. But this was all my dream last night. I wake up in Carly's living room on her couch. I stretch myself out and get up. I walk to the bathroom, hearing the shower, so I walk to the kitchen. I turn the faucet to cold and let some water into my hands and apply it to my face with a big splash. I shiver in reaction to how cold the water was to my face, and then search the fridge for bacon. I finally find a package and put it in the microwave, being to lazy and smart not to cook it on the stove. My stomach growls and I moan loudly. But I hear footsteps and I'm greeted by Carly. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"I don't know. I barely remember last night." I turn to the microwave to see if it's done, which it's not, "Do you have anything stored in your brain?"

"I'd rather not say." she says and notices the bacon in the microwave, "You don't microwave bacon."

"You can if you're Sam Puckett." I say, and we giggle for a second, "So, why won't you not tell me what happened last night?"

"Okay. I'll tell you when you're bacon's done in the microwave."

"I Can't wait two minutes! Tell me now!" I say and shake her while doing so.

"Okay! You and I..."

And to my bad luck, Fredward Benson walks inf from across the hall. "Oh, hey Freddie."

"Hello Carly. Hey babe."

"Hey." I say. that being all I have to say.

"Someones cranky." he says and my bacon is done, "You made bacon in the microwave?"

"Okay, why do you people care?"

"I think it's kinda weird that you'd put bacon in the microwave when you could cook it on the... oh. I get it now."

"I don't!" Carly says and we sit down at the table and each grab a slice.

"It's cold."

"Well I'm sorry for not trying to cause a fire!" I say, still wanting them to get over it, "So, what happened?"

"Okay. You and I met in he gym locker rooms, and one thing led to another, and I kissed you."

"What? Carly!"

"No, it's okay. And then after, at this party Valarie for you wanted to go somewhere private and..."

My eyes widened and Carly tearfully nodded her head. "Um, Freddie. I need to talk to you. Alone." I say and drag him by his ears to the elevator and go to the iCarly studio.

As soon as the elevator opens, I shove him thin the studio and he rubs his ear which is cherry red. "Ow!"

"How stupid are you?"

"I'm not the only one that wanted to do it here!"

"Oh whatever! So I kissed Carly and slept with you? What the hell was wrong with me?"

"Nothing really. Carly kissed you by herself."

"NOT THAT PART IDIOT!" I say and grab him by his shirt and then let him so with a shove.

"Okay, I'm not safe in this either. If my mom found out, I'd be dead, and that's not a joke!"

I slap him in frustration and pace back and fourth. "You are such an idiot! But it's my fault, sorta. Well, it's both of our faults. Well either way, if I'm... you know what... we're both screwed!"

But there's a knock on the door, and it's Spencer. "Hey, I left my shaving cream in there last time for your guy;s bit and I need it back."

"We're busy! Plus, you have no man hair to shave anyway!" I say and he rolls his eyes and walks off.

"So, I'll go home and check. If it's right, I'm gonna kill you."

"Okay. But I'm coming with you."

"Fine. But we can't tell Carly."

"That defeats the whole purpose of friendship!"

"We kept a secret from her before, we can do it again."

"Fine." he says and we both get in the elevator and hit the button to the lobby.

I'm going to be screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of things to do. So here's the next chapter.  
**

**Chapter Two**

**Another Example Of Total Crisis  
**

**Carly**

I hear a knock at the door shortly after Sam and Freddie go upstairs. I open the door and it's Mrs. Benson. Crap.

"Hello Carly. Is Freddie here?"

"No. But I thought he was at Sam's." I lie to protect Sam and Freddie.

"Why would he be at that horrible Sam Puckett's house?"

Oh. My. God. Freddie didn't tell his mother. Well this is what I get for lying. We'll better decoy her. "Long story which you don't have time to hear."

"Carly. I don't have to go anywhere for a while. So I have time to hear it."

I need to get out of this. Now. "Um, I have to go finish something first before we chat." I say and run to my room before she says anything.

I find my phone on my desk and dial Freddie's number. "Freddie, where are you?"

"I'm with Sam, why?"

"I said where, not who."

"On our way to Sam's. Why are you asking me this?"

"Your mom's in my apartment." I said, not hearing anything for a second.

"Okay, Sam's home. I'll be over in a minute."

"Get here! I can't distract your mom for very long."

"Okay, I'll be over." he said and then hung up.

_If he does this again, I just might kill him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating in forever, I ran out of ideas, until now.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Worst Things Can Happen To You Very Quickly  
**

**Sam  
**

It's been only one hour after the terrible morning I'd had, explaining to Mrs. Benson why we were gone (I lie saying that we went to the Groovy Smoothie to get smoothies and we just got in line when Carly called) and now I had to say this to Carly. Oh dear God, help me!

I sat on Carly's bed and my stomach is hurting, I don't think I can tell her. I take a deep breath and blow it out and turn to her. "Carly, I have to tell you something."

"Okay, but I have something after."

"Okay. You know Freddie... um..."

I shake and Carly knows I'm nervous. "Sam..."

"I... we're... I'm pregnant."

Carly's nice and cheerful looks drops to a blank expressionless face. "Carly?"

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I, but it's happening. But I still love you."

Carly's still expressionless face looks at me with dead and teary eyes and a tear slips out. "I can't believe this."

"I think you need some time alone. I'll go."

But as I turn the door knob she makes a sound. "Sam. Stay."

I let go of the knob and turn around and sit on the floor again. "Whatever you want."

She's sniffling and tears are coming out of her. "You still love me?"

"You're my best friend, and I see your cuteness everyday, and I wish at those times you were mine." I pat her on the back but she cries harder, "I'll do anything, just tell me."

She looks at me and I stop patting her on the back. She tries to say it a couple times, but then it comes out. "Kiss me."

I look at her and have no idea what to do accept kiss her. I lean in and give her a light peck. She kisses back until I let go, but then we separate and we both stare at each other. "Carly?" I say, seeing if she's still alive.

I look around to see if anyone was here, but when I turn back to her, I find my lips against hers, and her hands around my neck. I fall in the trap and give up, and accept her tongue's wish to go in my mouth. After a minute or two, I retreat and she has a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I... I can't. Not with Freddie being my boyfriend."

"Freddie's in Florida, he'll never know." she says and I notice her hand hold mine.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Since when were you a sucker for not doing bad ideas. I mean, you hit soccer players during practice with golf balls!"

"I know, but I just don't think I could do that to him."

"Sam, don't think about anyone else. Just let your mind go and just do something. It may not happen again."

I notice her hand slide underneath my shirt as she leans in. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I should forget about him. He's not here. He'll never know. But he is my boyfriend, and if he did find out..._

But it's too late. I find myself on top of her and my lips stuck to hers. I feel her slip off my tanktop and our bodies moving in rhythm on top of her bed. I don't really wanna be promiscuous, but I want Carly to at least get what she deserves. But as we start the groping I still think this is a bad idea. But as I kiss her neck to play along, she says something.

She says it kinda loudly, but unable to makeout by hearing, and I put my lips back on hers so if Spencer is here, we won't think about what we're doing and check on us and we'd get screwed. Boy this is gonna be a long night.


End file.
